davideddingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerina
Baroness Nerina Titles Baroness of Vo Ebor, Baroness of Vo Mandor Race Arend First Appearance Queen of Sorcery Nerina is a Mimbrate noblewoman. She was the Baroness of Vo Ebor by virtue of her marriage to the Baron of Vo Ebor, and later became the Baroness of Vo Mandor by her marriage to Mandorallen. Nerina was young and beautiful at the time of her marriage to the older Baron of Vo Ebor and made the acquaintance of his ward, Mandorallen. The two were of a similar age and fell deeply in love, though their respective loves for the Baron of Vo Ebor prevented them acting upon their feelings. The Baron of Vo Ebor himself was aware of their love and once slew a knight for making a jest about it in his earshot. Nerina met Garion and his party during their brief stay at Vo Mimbre. The Baron of Vo Ebor told Garion to stay within Nerina and Mandorallen's presence so that no gossip could spread about them being alone together. True to word, neither Nerina nor Mandorallen acted upon their feelings but simply gazed into each other's eyes. Garion was nearly moved to tears at their noble suffering and their plight caused him to finally accept Mandorallen as a friend. Nerina dutifully tended to her husband in the years following the Battle of Thull Mardu, where he had taken a wound. Rumours spread that the Baron himself hoped to die so that Nerina could find love with Mandorallen. When the Baron did eventually die, his heir Embrig imposed himself upon Nerina's mourning. Aside from desiring lands and riches that she would be entitled to as the widow, he also betrothed her to one of his drinking companions. Upon his notification of such a slight, Mandorallen stormed Vo Ebor and rescued Nerina, slaying several guards in the process. Mandorallen's actions brought Mandor and Ebor into military conflict, with Lelldorin escalating the conflict by bringing Asturian archers down to assist Mandorallen. Belgarion arrived to settle the issue at the plea of Korodullin. He first went to Nerina and found her morose and suicidal, planning to end the conflict by throwing herself from the walls of Vo Mandor. Garion had no patience for Nerina and bluntly extracted a promise from Nerina not to act so impulsively, with the threat of sorcery to prevent her. Garion took Nerina as his ward (even though she was older than he) and on her behalf, awarded her lands to Embrig. He then betrothed her to Mandorallen, ending the conflict. Nerina, however, was reluctant to end the tragic ballad that had been her life for the past several decades and protested at Garion's blunt and unpoetic methods. She openly accepted Mandorallen's proposal, however, and married him that day under Garion's supervision, even though she was clad in black of mourning. Nerina had a number of daughters. It is not explicit who their father is, but the fact that Embrig is Ebor's heir and by the virtue of their "romping with Adara's sons" it is implied that they are Mandorallen's. ---- They spoke at length about roads and weather, sitting not far from each other, but not so close that anyone chance to pass by the open door could have mistaken their conversation for anything but innocent. Their eyes, however, spoke more intimately. -Queen of Sorcery Category:"Garion" universe Category:Mimbrate nobles Category:Characters